Doce Fantasia
by Belier
Summary: Cansado de levar uma vida solitária, Mu aceita o convite dos amigos para sair. Longe do Santuário, numa festa onde tudo pode acontecer, o ariano se vê obrigado a avaliar seus verdadeiros sentimentos... Alerta: Yaoi


**_Título: Doce fantasia_**

_**Autora: Bélier**_

**_Categoria: Romance Yaoi_**

_**Retratação: Eu não possuo Saint Seiya/Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Infelizmente (ou felizmente) eu não os possuo, pois do contrário eles teriam namorado mais do que lutado... De qualquer forma, eles são propriedade de Kurumada, Toei e Bandai.**_

**_Resumo: Cansado de levar uma vida solitária, Mu aceita o convite dos amigos para sair. Longe do Santuário, numa festa onde tudo pode acontecer, o ariano se vê obrigado a avaliar seus verdadeiros sentimentos..._**

**_Aviso importante: Não desanimem, leiam a fic até o fim! (risada maligna)_**

Mu observou, do alto das escadarias que davam acesso à entrada da primeira casa, a claridade que iluminava a noite grega. Não muito longe do Santuário, a cidade de Atenas fervilhava com suas luzes que encobriam parcialmente as estrelas, tirando um pouco de sua beleza.

Áries suspirou, um pouco aborrecido. Voltou seus olhos para o chão e chutou uma pedrinha, distraído. Pensou na cidade, com suas ruas lotadas de turistas e moradores locais, todos buscando diversão numa noite de sábado agradável como aquela. Os bares e danceterias barulhentos, sons modernos e batidas monótonas contrastando com a alegre melodia dos santuris a cada esquina...

Não seria a primeira vez que ele veria a cidade à noite, mas certamente seria a primeira em que desfrutaria realmente dela. Pelo menos era o que ele decidira, ao aceitar o convite que os colegas lhe fizeram. Depois de muitos anos sofrendo, ele finalmente decidira abandonar aquele amor que acalentava em silêncio, mas cuja simples lembrança não era mais suficiente para preencher sua solidão. Não queria... Mas não podia mais sofrer.

Ao ouvir vozes vindas de dentro do seu templo, Mu voltou-se para receber os outros cavaleiros. Apesar de sua tristeza, não pôde evitar um sorriso ao vê-los se aproximar.

– Por Atena, vocês estão... - Mu não conseguiu completar a frase, pois foi cortado por Miro.

– Eu sei, eu sei, estamos o máximo! – Miro fez pose.

– Bem... Não era bem isso que eu ia dizer, mas... – Mu deu de ombros.

Miro piscou os olhos, fingindo-se de ofendido. – Que foi, não gostou?

O ariano deu risada. – Está ótimo, Miro, só falta o Tonto...

– Bem que eu ofereci essa fantasia para o Kamus, mas você sabe como ele é... Ai! – Miro resmungou, quando um muito sério Kamus deu-lhe um tapa no ombro.

– Não quero ouvir mais comentários sobre isso, entendeu? – Kamus foi enfático. – Sem fantasias combinando, lembra-se?

– Seu chato! – Miro rebateu, ajeitando o chapéu negro, que havia entortado um pouco com o empurrão do companheiro, mas logo voltou ao seu bom humor habitual. – E então, vamos?

– Só um minuto... – Kamus estendeu uma máscara de veludo azul marinho ao cavaleiro de Áries, num tom que combinava exatamente com o gique ele usava. – Tome. Nos atrasamos porque eu não conseguia encontrá-la...

– Obrigado, Kamus... – Mu pegou a máscara e amarrou-a sobre o rosto, pensando em como deveria parecer ridículo um samurai de máscara. Pensou em perguntar ao cavaleiro de Aquário o porquê dele manter em sua casa um fetiche como aquele, mas imaginou que já sabia a resposta – a que iria receber e a verdadeira. – Mas, me diga, qual o motivo da exigência das máscaras?

Miro apressou-se a responder, um pouco nervoso. – Ah, festa a fantasia é assim mesmo, Mu! Todo mundo usa...

Kamus riu, irônico. – Não seja tolo, Mu! Em algum momento você teve a ilusão de que esse daí não o levaria para algum dos inferninhos que ele conhece? Pode ter certeza de que a festa vai pegar fogo e quanto menos gente se identificar, melhor!

– Kamus! – Miro fingiu-se horrorizado com o comentário do namorado. – Você sabe que eu jamais levaria o nosso querido e ingênuo Mu a um lugar como esse! – O moreno ajeitou o colete de couro sobre a camisa de babados, empertigado. – As máscaras são só pra deixar o ambiente mais descontraído...

– Eu sabia. – Kamus disse, conclusivo. – Esse seu descontraído significa realizar um sem número de safadezas...

– Como se você não gostasse! – Miro apontou um dedo enluvado ao cavaleiro de Aquário, e piscou, travesso. – Não precisa ter ciúmes! Pode ter certeza de que você não vai perder o Zorro aqui de vista em nenhum momento durante a noite!

– Ciúmes, eu? – Kamus lançou um olhar inocente ao Escorpião. – Não é só você que está fantasiado...

Miro estreitou os olhos e observou desconfiado o cavaleiro de gelo, em sua roupa completamente negra. – Espero não perdê-lo de vista, também, no meio de tanta gente mascarada...

Kamus sorriu, provocando mais ainda o escorpião, para logo a seguir mostrar os dentes pontiagudos, postiços, ao amado. – Eu sou uma criatura da noite, meu caro...

Miro observou Kamus, boquiaberto. – Ora, seu...!

Mu apenas sorriu diante da discussão dos dois amantes. Ele tinha certeza de que uma festa indicada por Miro não seria a coisa mais inocente do mundo, por isso mesmo aceitara a oferta. Não fora difícil conseguir aquela roupa, através dos cavaleiros de Bronze... O que lhe parecia mais difícil, naquele momento, era mesmo manter a decisão que ele havia se imposto: sair e se divertir, mesmo que aquilo fosse contra tudo o que ele estava acostumado.

– Hn. Vamos logo, caso contrário Mu vai desistir de nos acompanhar! – Kamus agarrou a capa que usava, e rodou o braço, fazendo com que ela esvoaçasse no ar, e começou a descer as escadas, num gesto teatral.

– Aff! Vejam só! Ele está se achando o próprio conde Drácula! – Miro acompanhou o namorado, rindo.

Mu os seguiu de perto, seu coração parecendo se apertar a cada degrau que ele descia, o som das tamancas de madeira que usava ecoando no silêncio da noite. Mu amarrou com mais força o cinto que prendia seu hakama bege, tentando conter o nervosismo. Não ia desistir agora.

Foram em um dos carros que a senhorita Saori havia colocado a disposição de alguns cavaleiros. Miro guiava com perícia pelas ruas estreitas, a caminho do local que haviam escolhido para passar a noite. Conforme se aproximavam, mais e mais pessoas tomavam conta das ruas.

Mu observava a tudo impassível, do banco traseiro do carro. Jovens conversando, se tocando... se beijando. Sorriu com certa amargura, ao traçar um paralelo entre a sua vida e a que ele supunha que aquelas pessoas levassem. Apesar de todo o sofrimento e as privações pela qual passara em seus poucos anos de vida, sequer experimentara o toque dos lábios de outra pessoa... De que adiantava toda a sua sabedoria, maturidade e capacidade como cavaleiro? Hoje, seu coração se achava ocupado por um amor impossível, seu corpo, livre de qualquer toque alheio; e sua alma, destroçada diante da tristeza que sentia.

Miro finalmente conseguiu estacionar o carro, e os três caminharam até o local. Não causaram muita estranheza ao passar, pois várias pessoas que também se dirigiam à boate estavam fantasiadas. Mu gostou daquilo. Sentiu-se bem ao caminhar incógnito pela massa de gente, e finalmente, agradeceu a máscara em seu rosto. Era como um qualquer, ali.

Com alguma influência de Miro, conseguiram entrar no local sem ter que esperar na enorme fila. Os seguranças os barraram na entrada, revistando suas vestes.

– Hn, onde já se viu, Zorro com uma espada destas! – Miro desembainhou sua espada, mostrando ao segurança que ela era de borracha. A espada fina e sem ponta entortou copiosamente, causando risos em Kamus e Mu. O ariano achara por bem não levar a sua, apesar de se tratar de um ornamento semelhante ao de Miro.

Muita gente já lotava o salão, e a música alta feriu os ouvidos não acostumados de Mu. Esgueirou-se entre as pessoas, tentando acompanhar Miro e Kamus, que seguiam para o bar. Ao chegarem lá, Miro conseguiu milagrosamente dois banquinhos e indicou um deles para que Mu se sentasse. Mu se acomodou e viu o grego ceder o outro banco a Kamus. Surpreendeu-se ao ver Miro enlaçar a cintura do francês possessivamente, enquanto este retribuía passando um braço pelos ombros do amante.

– Desencana, Mu... – Miro explicou, ao notar o olhar estranho de Mu, enquanto Kamus pedia as bebidas.

O tibetano olhou a sua volta, espantado. – Vocês me trouxeram a uma boate gay?

– Bem, vamos dizer que ela não é, assim... convencional... – Miro deu de ombros.

– Entendo. – Mu baixou os olhos, encabulado, e levou aos lábios o copo que havia sido colocado a sua frente, provando a bebida. Uísque com energético. Eles com certeza o queriam bêbado. – É tão evidente assim?

– Bem, não é... – Kamus respondeu, medindo as palavras. – Você é discreto, mas...

– Mu, já te disse, de-sen-ca-na. Tem um monte de gente aqui, aproveite para paquerar e se divertir um pouco! – Miro foi enfático. – E trate de se animar! Que cara, rapaz! Parece que foi a um velório!

Mu acabou sorrindo, diante da animação de Miro. Desejou ardentemente ser como ele e invejou Kamus por ter conseguido se livrar das amarras que o prendiam ao Santuário. Jamais imaginou que o francês se saísse tão bem socialmente fora daquela prisão, uma vez que lá dentro ostentava um ar impessoal e frio.

Conversaram durante algum tempo, o que fez com que Mu se sentisse mais solto. Miro, contagiado pelas músicas, acabou convidando-os para dançar. Mu não aceitou, pois, apesar de tudo, ainda não estava preparado para passar essa vergonha, mas ao notar o olhar desejoso de Kamus, insistiu para que os dois amigos fossem para a pista. Garantiu que ficaria bem, sozinho.

Pediu mais uma bebida, já sentindo um pouco dos efeitos do álcool. Girou uma pedrinha de gelo com o dedo, seu olhar perdido naquele movimento. Tão entretido estava, que se assustou quando alguém puxou o rabo de cavalo alto que ele usava.

– Ei! – Mu levou as mãos à cabeça, ajeitando o penteado, que havia afrouxado. – Quem...?

– Mu! Seu tolinho! Sou eu! – A jovem gritou, tentando se fazer ouvir naquela balbúrdia de sons.

Mu arregalou os olhos diante da bela moça que se encontrava diante dele. Os cabelos negros, estilo chanel, estavam presos por uma fita, que passava pela testa da garota e terminava em uma pluma, atrás. Ela usava um belo vestido curto azul brilhante com várias camadas de franjas sobrepostas. Mu identificou a fantasia como sendo uma dançarina de Charleston.

– Quem é você? – Mu gritou de volta e observou os olhos azuis atrás da elegante máscara de penas. – Como me conhece?

A garota sorriu, deliciada. – Seu bobinho, você poderia colocar uma máscara que cobrisse todo o seu rosto e, mesmo assim, seu cabelo te delataria! Eu só conheço uma pessoa no mundo com essa cor de cabelo! Aliás... – A moça morena apoiou o queixo no dedo indicador, pensativa. – Conheço duas pessoas, mas se Atena estivesse aqui eu juro que ia ficar abismado...

Mu achou o gesto extremamente familiar, e de repente, percebeu com quem falava. Reparou melhor e viu que, apesar do corpo muito delicado, se tratava de um homem por baixo do vestido. – Afrodite!

– Aff, até que enfim! – Afrodite sorriu, parecendo mais belo do que nunca. – Você ficou muito bem de samurai... - Peixes sorriu enigmaticamente, observando o visual do ariano. – Mas você poderia ter me pedido uma peruca emprestada, sabe? Eu tenho muitas...

– Ah, nem me ative a esse detalhe... – Mu passou a mão pelos cabelos, sentindo-se tolo e um pouco ansioso pelo fato de que qualquer um do Santuário que estivesse ali poderia identificá-lo. Mas, afinal, quem estava ali? – Com quem você veio? – Mu perguntou, tentando soar evasivo.

– Ah, com o pessoal ali! – Afrodite abanou a mão para o grupinho e logo Máscara da Morte, Saga e Kanon se juntavam a eles.

– Mu, você por aqui? – Saga zombou. – Achei que você fosse passar a noite lendo um bom livro!

Sem se alterar, Mu respondeu calmamente ao colega vestido de general, as medalhas espetadas no paletó brilhando como se tivessem sido polidas à exaustão. – Acho que já li todos os livros da minha biblioteca, sabe? Não sobrou nenhum para hoje à noite, por isso resolvi fazer algo diferente.

– A gente sempre desconfiou que você... – Kanon, vestido de marinheiro, começou, mas foi interrompido por um olhar ameaçador do cavaleiro de Câncer.

– É isso aí, carneiro, você tem que aproveitar. – Máscara da Morte, altivo em sua roupa de pirata, tapa olhos e tudo, enlaçou a cintura de Afrodite, sem muito pudor. – Não dê ouvido para esses dois aí...

Mu ainda conversou com Afrodite e Máscara durante um tempo, mas logo foi deixado sozinho, novamente. Suspirou, desanimado e, ao ver que Miro e Kamus se beijavam na pista de dança, pediu mais uma bebida, dessa vez sem álcool, numa tentativa de retardar o porre que certamente viria, se continuasse naquele ritmo durante toda a noite.

Encostou-se no balcão e observou o salão onde vários rapazes muito bonitos dançavam, seus corpos movendo-se sensualmente ao ritmo da música. Desejou sentir-se atraído por algum deles, mas infelizmente nenhum parecia lhe chamar a atenção.

Ali perto, um loiro escultural dançava incrivelmente bem, e o olhar de Mu demorou-se sobre ele. As longas mechas onduladas caíam-lhe pelos ombros e costas a cada movimento sensual, a fantasia estilo lorde da Idade Média, bem comportada, parecia destoar da malícia que emanava dele. Mu achou-o bastante atraente e para sua surpresa, o loiro vestido de príncipe devolveu seus olhares de forma bastante convidativa.

Mu hesitou, sem saber bem o que fazer. Trocou mais alguns olhares com o outro homem, e pensou em ir até ele. Acabou desistindo, chegando a conclusão que estava apenas se enganando. Com tantas pessoas ali, por que justamente ele? Estava encantado pela imagem do rapaz loiro, apenas isso.

Depois de terminar o drinque, resolveu ir até o banheiro, chateado. Custou a chegar ao local, devido a grande quantidade de pessoas. Quando retornava ao bar, realizou novamente a mesma maratona. Esbarrou em um jovem ruivo que vinha no sentido contrário, desequilibrando-o. Segurou-o pelo braço firmemente e pediu desculpas.

Deparou-se então com o par de olhos mais azuis que um dia ele já vira na vida. Teve dificuldades para desviar seu olhar do dele. Voltou a si quando o rapaz sorriu, dizendo que não era nada. Soltou-o, ainda se sentindo enlevado. Voltou para seu lugar no bar, e ordenou ao barman mais uma dose de bebida, mas sequer a tocou. Passou a esquadrinhar o salão a procura do jovem ruivo. Viu-o saindo do banheiro e seus olhos não o abandonaram mais.

Notou quando ele se dirigiu até um canto do salão e sentou-se graciosamente num dos reservados. Apesar de vários copos vazios estarem sobre a mesa, ele parecia estar só naquele momento. Mu viu quando ele apoiou o queixo sobre os dedos cruzados, passando a observar as pessoas que dançavam, distraído.

A beleza exótica do rapaz o encantara. Além dos olhos tão azuis que ele vira de relance na iluminação caótica da boate, o moço possuía cabelos castanho-acobreados, que ele trazia presos numa longuíssima trança. A vestimenta persa que o jovem usava deixava a mostra grande parte do seu tórax, assim como seus braços magros e definidos. O colete curto não escondia muita coisa, e a calça larga e bufante o deixava ainda mais sensual. O ariano não pôde deixar de sorrir ao notar as sapatilhas típicas, com as pontas voltadas para cima. Pareceram-lhe perfeitas nos pés delicados.

"Aladim?" Mu observou mais uma vez o rapaz, de alto a baixo. "Não..." Constatou, notando finalmente os ostentosos braceletes prateados, que cobriam boa parte dos antebraços. "Um gênio!" Cravou seus olhos no rosto, mas não pôde avaliar se era belo ou não, pois boa parte estava encoberta por uma larga máscara de seda vermelha, combinando com os tons da roupa provocante. Mu, que já havia bendito as máscaras a pouco mais de uma hora, amaldiçoou-as desta vez.

O gênio pareceu notar que alguém o observava, pois, súbito, voltou seus olhos na direção do bar, pousando-os exatamente no samurai. Mu ficou sem graça e baixou os olhos. Mas alguma coisa dele gritou, em protesto. "O que ele estava fazendo, afinal? Ia se acovardar, outra vez, como vinha fazendo durante todos esses anos?" Decidido, ele ergueu o olhar, desta vez encarando o outro homem abertamente. Afinal, o que ele tinha a perder com aquele rapaz? Certamente, não uma amizade de longa data.

O ruivo sensual sorriu para ele, por entre as pessoas que dançavam. Mu sentiu o rosto queimar, mas manteve o olhar. Moveu o pescoço algumas vezes, tentando desviar das várias cabeças que passavam na sua frente, para não perder de vista aquele sorriso luminoso. "Por Zeus, o que estou fazendo?" Recriminou-se por ser tão indiscreto.

O rapaz ainda sorria para ele, mas, para o espanto de Mu, um homem alto e moreno usando roupas de couro provocantes bloqueou-lhe a visão. Viu, chateado, o moreno convidar o gênio para dançar, e este aceitar. Recostou-se no balcão e suspirou, desanimado, enquanto os dois iam para a pista de dança.

Procurou disfarçar e não olhar mais. Sem graça, fez um gesto discreto com a mão, indicando à Miro e Kamus, que agora dançavam uma música lenta, que estava tudo OK. Afrodite passou por ele, faceiro, puxando Máscara da Morte, provavelmente procurando um lugar mais escuro para beijá-lo.

Mu esfregou a testa com os dedos. "Mas que noite horrível!". Definitivamente, não sabia o que ele viera fazer ali. Voltou o rosto para o outro lado, encarando a saída e cogitando a possibilidade de ir embora a pé até o Santuário.

Foi quando o rapaz loiro que o ariano estivera observando mais cedo parou ao lado dele no bar, chamando-lhe a atenção.

– Olá. – O rapaz cumprimentou-o, sorridente. – Apreciando a festa?

Mu tentou controlar a surpresa que a abordagem lhe causara e respondeu, de forma contida. – Sim.

– Que bom... – O rapaz, imaginando que a conversa seria difícil, alisou distraidamente os babados da manga de sua blusa. – Eu estava te observando agora a pouco... Está sozinho?

Mu ia responder que estava com alguns amigos, mas percebeu o contexto da pergunta a tempo. – Sim, estou...

– Quer dançar? – O lorde estendeu-lhe a mão educadamente e Mu aceitou-a, deixando-se conduzir finalmente até a pista de dança.

O jovem envolveu-o pela cintura decidido e puxou-o para mais perto dele. Mu tentou a todo custo manter alguma distância do corpo do belo rapaz, ainda incomodado com a situação. Apesar de não duvidar do amor que sentia, nunca se imaginara dançando com um homem, tampouco em um local lotado de gente. O outro pareceu perceber o seu dilema e acatou a distância imposta.

– Você é muito bonito... – O jovem loiro elogiou-o e Mu observou os olhos verdes a sua frente, cobertos por uma máscara dourada bordada, luxuosa.

– Você também é. – Mu conseguiu dizer, sem graça. Sentiu o aborrecimento invadi-lo, diante da constatação que cruzou sua mente. Sequer sabia de que cor eram os olhos dele... Jamais os vira, jamais os veria.

– Você vem sempre aqui? – O loiro perguntou, sua mão acariciando levemente a cintura do ariano. – Nunca o vi...

Mu sorriu. O rapaz era pelo menos muito educado. – Não, esta é a primeira vez. – O tibetano segurou uma das mechas loiras, rodando-a entre os dedos e observando-a com interesse.

O loiro sorriu e deslizou a mão esbelta pelas costas de Mu, na esperança de trazê-lo mais para perto. – Nunca esteve com um homem antes?

Mu deixou-se levar um pouco, mas ainda manteve o corpo rígido. – Não. – Mu não pôde evitar uma certa dose de cinismo em sua resposta. Nem com um homem, ou mulher... Um virgem, no mais amplo sentido da palavra.

– Hum... Tenho certeza de que você vai gostar... – O lorde sussurrou-lhe, maliciosamente.

Voltou um pouco o rosto, na esperança de que o outro não notasse seu desconforto, e foi quando seu olhar se cruzou novamente com os olhos azuis.

Para sua surpresa, o gênio ainda o encarava insistentemente, por sobre o ombro do rapaz moreno. Ambos dançavam ali perto e Mu não os havia notado, até então. "E essa agora? O que ele quer?" Baixou os olhos, imaginando se seria ele mesmo o alvo daquela observação. Voltou a encará-lo, e lá estava.

Mu desviou o olhar, tentando se concentrar no que o loiro lhe dizia, mas era-lhe impossível. Logo estava encarando o ruivo novamente, encantado. Viu quando o gênio passou a língua sobre os lábios bem desenhados, provocante. Mu sentiu o rosto corar, e achou a situação absurda. Eles estavam flertando, em plena pista de dança... por sobre o ombro de outros dois homens. Aquilo era ridículo.

Incapaz de sustentar a situação por mais tempo, Mu desvencilhou-se dos braços do loiro. – Sinto muito... Vou voltar ao bar.

– Mas...? – O rapaz estranhou. – A música nem acabou!

– Me desculpe, eu não posso. – Mu foi enfático, e o loiro finalmente se foi, deixando-o a sós no meio da pista de dança, entre os casais.

O ariano estava prestes a voltar ao seu lugar, mas não resistiu. Mordendo o lábio inferior, olhou o par dançando ali perto, uma última vez. Viu o ruivo afastar-se do moreno, que tentou a todo custo trazê-lo para perto novamente. Num gesto brusco, o gênio se soltou das mãos do outro homem e voltou-lhe as costas. O moreno o segurou pelo braço rudemente, fazendo com que o ruivo se voltasse para ele mais uma vez, e tentou abraçá-lo.

O cavaleiro de Áries se decidiu. "Não tive coragem de ir atrás do que eu queria, até hoje. Não vou desperdiçar mais meu tempo."

Num piscar de olhos, Mu estava do lado dos dois. Seus olhos se encontraram com os do moreno, que deu um passo atrás, assustado com a aparição brusca do samurai de cabelos lavanda.

"Deixe-o em paz." O ariano ordenou mansamente, usando seu poder mental. O homem sumiu rapidamente dali, assustado com a voz que vinha de lugar algum.

– Obrigado! – O ruivo gritou, encarando-o.

– Se não queria dançar com ele... – Mu gritou de volta, chegando seu rosto mais perto do outro, para ser ouvido melhor. - ... por que aceitou?

Os olhos azuis do gênio fundiram-se com os seus. – Você não me convidava...

Mu ficou sem graça com a abordagem direta do jovem. – E deu tempo?

O ruivo riu, deixando o tibetano mais extasiado ainda. – Você é muito distraído, já há algum tempo eu o estou observando.

– O que quer de mim? –Tomando coragem, Mu perguntou.

– Dançar seria um bom começo. – O jovem se aproximou de Mu, envolvendo-o com os braços delgados e encostando seu corpo no dele, diferentemente do que fizera com o rapaz moreno. – Aceita?

– Sim. – Murmurou, enquanto pousava suas mãos sobre a cintura dele. Como eram da mesma altura, o ruivo passou os braços pelos ombros de Mu e colou seu rosto ao dele.

Começaram a dançar lentamente, acompanhando a música romântica. Mu aspirou o perfume delicado do ruivo, e reconheceu imediatamente o cheiro: o gênio tivera o capricho de se perfumar justamente com aquilo. Com tantos odores, ele havia escolhido justamente aquele, talvez para combinar com o personagem que encarnava. Tentando afastar sua mente daquilo, pensou desesperadamente em algo para dizer e acabou repetindo a pergunta que o loiro fizera a ele. – Você vem sempre aqui? – Mu se arrependeu imediatamente, ao ver quão tola havia soado aquela frase.

O rapaz moveu a cabeça de leve. – Não... Nunca vim...

Mu ia responder que ele também nunca havia estado ali, quando sentiu as mãos delicadas do ruivo subirem por seu pescoço, até alcançarem sua nuca. O gênio deslizou os dedos por entre os cabelos lavanda, presos. Não satisfeito, acariciou o rabo de cavalo, provocando arrepios no ariano.

– Eu sabia... – O ruivo afastou o rosto do de Mu, para poder encará-lo. – São naturais...

Mu estremeceu ao sentir o metal gelado dos braceletes roçar em seu pescoço. Aguardou algum comentário sobre a cor estranha do seu cabelo, mas este não veio.

– Eu sabia que não era peruca... – O ruivo sorriu, enquanto suas mãos continuaram a carícia. – São tão macios...

Mu aproveitou a oportunidade para tocar timidamente o cabelo do ruivo. Tentou esconder o espanto ao notar que este, apesar de bem arrumado, era falso. Era uma peruca muito bem feita, mas era uma peruca, concluiu, ao alisar os fios sintéticos. Achou melhor não comentar nada. Não desejava arruinar a bela fantasia com insinuações. Além do mais, o cabelo era bonito e combinava perfeitamente com o jovem que tinha nos braços. Tentou desviar os pensamentos a respeito da verdadeira cor das mechas que se escondiam sob o adereço. Melhor assim.

Mu formulou e descartou rapidamente várias perguntas, ansioso para reiniciar o diálogo. Logicamente, não perguntaria o nome do estranho. E se ele se negasse a responder? Ou talvez simplesmente mentisse? Afinal, o propósito das máscaras naquela noite parecia ser esse: manter as pessoas incógnitas. Perguntar o nome dele era, definitivamente, uma pergunta inútil.

– Você é grego? – Mu perguntou, logo imaginando a resposta, pois o rapaz possuía a pele extremamente alva.

– Não, sou estrangeiro. – O ruivo respondeu, não esclarecendo muita coisa.

– Está aqui a passeio, então? – Mu estremeceu ao sentir as unhas longas do outro homem desenharem círculos em sua nuca descoberta.

– Não. Eu... Eu trabalho aqui... – O ruivo hesitou e Mu percebeu que ele escolhia as palavras. Era como se não quisesse dizer a verdade, mas também não quisesse mentir.

– Já está há muito tempo no país? – Mu perguntou, evitando perguntar o que ele fazia. Imaginou que ele talvez pudesse não gostar da resposta. Só esperava que o ruivo bonito não fosse um garoto de programa... Descartou a idéia rapidamente. Ele não se parecia com um, nem agia como tal. Se assim fosse, teria aceitado o moreno com quem havia dançado antes dele sem hesitações. Ruborizou-se, ao lembrar que o gênio o desejava, em específico.

– Há quase 15 anos. Vim para cá ainda criança. – Dessa vez, a resposta foi firme. Mu não se surpreendeu, uma vez que o outro homem falava o grego perfeitamente. O ruivo fixou os olhos azuis nos de Mu. – Você também não é grego...

– Não, não sou... – Mu observou os lábios delicados do rapaz a sua frente, e sentiu vontade de beijá-los. Assustou-se com o pensamento e desviou rapidamente o olhar. – Sou indiano... – Mu achou mais fácil dizer que era da Índia a ter que explicar que era descendente de um lendário povo que já não mais existia e que vivera no Tibet durante boa parte de sua vida. O ruivo no mínimo o chamaria de extraterrestre ou monge...

– Indiano! – O gênio exclamou alto, com uma pequena risada. – Não minta pra mim! – Depois de uma pausa, o rapaz completou, sem graça. - Quero dizer, você não pode ser indiano... É tão... claro.

Mu apenas resmungou, demonstrando um súbito mau-humor.

– Me perdoe, foi só um comentário... Não fique irritado... – O ruivo o enlaçou com mais firmeza, trazendo seu corpo para mais perto do dele. Seus corpos se encaixaram perfeitamente, apesar da roupa volumosa do ariano.

Mu até tentou manter a distância que ele julgava segura, mas o corpo do outro homem exalava aquele cheiro adocicado e sua pele era quente e macia, e logo o ariano se viu envolvendo-o num abraço apertado. O ruivo se aconchegou mais contra o seu peito, praticamente se perdendo entre o tecido do gi.

O tibetano fechou os olhos, apenas desfrutando daquela sensação. Entregou-se facilmente àquele abraço, nem se lembrando mais do desconforto que sentira com o rapaz loiro vestido de lorde. Talvez fosse a fantasia exótica do gênio. Ou o seu perfume agradável. Ou os olhos penetrantes. Ou as mãos macias acariciando a sua nuca. Sentia-se incrivelmente atraído por aquele estranho delicado.

O outro homem suspirou de leve contra o pescoço de Mu, e só então ele percebeu que suas mãos descansavam sobre a cintura nua ruivo, seus polegares traçando inconscientemente círculos na pele macia e clara. Envergonhado, Mu abaixou as mãos, pousando-as novamente sobre a faixa de tecido que compunha a fantasia do gênio.

Mu estava prestes a dizer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa, para quebrar aquele clima estranho, quando ouviu o que ele julgou ser um gemido de decepção.

– Não... – O gênio sussurrou, pressionando os lábios contra o pescoço de Mu, diretamente sobre a veia que pulsava loucamente. - ... pare.

O ariano enrijeceu ao toque, contendo a respiração. Não sabia se desejava que aquilo parasse ou seguisse adiante... Para o seu deleite, o ruivo voltou a beijá-lo no pescoço, de forma lânguida, deslizando seus lábios até próximo a sua orelha, deixando um rastro molhado em sua pele quente. Com um gemido abafado, Mu voltou a acariciar a pele descoberta do ruivo, dessa vez com mais firmeza.

O gênio abraçou-se a ele com mais intensidade, continuando com seus beijos, que logo se tornaram pequenas mordidas, provocantes. Os dentes do ruivo beliscavam a pele do tibetano devagar, provocando-lhe arrepios, para depois lambê-la vagarosamente. Mu deslizou as mãos por debaixo do colete curto, seus dedos percorrendo o contorno dos músculos definidos das costas do ruivo, que gemeu novamente ao toque. Entretanto, ao sentir que o outro homem desviava sua boca para mais perto da sua, Mu virou o rosto e enterrou-o entre o ombro e o pescoço esbelto do ruivo, tentando fugir daquele contato mais íntimo. O gênio se afastou e apoiou as mãos nas faces do ariano, obrigando-o a erguer a cabeça novamente.

– Do que tem medo? – O jovem perguntou, acompanhando a linha da mandíbula de Mu com vários beijos, até chegar ao seu queixo.

Mu cerrou os olhos e ergueu o rosto, deixando que o outro o beijasse ali. – De... gostar. – Suspirou, finalmente revelando seu receio.

– E que mal há nisso? – O ruivo acariciou as bochechas coradas do seu acompanhante tímido com os polegares.

– De fato... – Mu baixou o rosto, até seus lábios se nivelarem. – Nenhum.

Beijaram-se de forma afoita. Mu atrapalhou-se um pouco em seus movimentos, sentindo extasiado o gosto do seu primeiro beijo. Temendo que a sua inexperiência dificultasse aquele momento, tentou acompanhar os gestos do ruivo, mas percebeu perplexo que este também não sabia muito bem o que fazer. Seus dentes se chocaram de forma desajeitada, o que os levou a interromper o beijo. Quando o gênio tentou beijá-lo novamente, Mu levou o dedo indicador até pousar sobre os lábios úmidos, impedindo-o.

Observou atentamente os olhos entreabertos, os cílios carregados de rímel preto escondendo parcialmente as íris azuis encantadoras. O ariano não podia acreditar que tinha em seus braços uma criatura tão excitante e ao mesmo tempo, tão inexperiente quanto ele. – De onde você surgiu, gênio? - Mu perguntou extasiado, enquanto examinava atentamente o rosto coberto pela máscara. Em resposta, sentiu a respiração quente do ruivo sobre seu dedo. Acariciou os lábios entreabertos, para logo em seguida pousar sua boca novamente sobre a dele, iniciando um beijo delicado, bem diferente do anterior.

Mu notou que haviam parado de dançar, mas não se importou. Deslizou seus lábios pelos do ruivo sem pressa, lambendo-os, provando... O gênio retribuiu da mesma forma, enquanto acariciava sua nuca, roçando as unhas longas na pele do ariano e provocando-lhe arrepios. Logo os breves toques tornaram-se beijos demorados, lânguidos.

O ruivo aproveitou que Mu havia entreaberto os lábios levemente, e roçou sua língua neles, insinuando-se. O ariano achou graça da impetuosidade do seu companheiro, mas fez o que ele desejava e deixou sua boca ser explorada pela língua macia do gênio. Mais confiante diante do beijo menos desajeitado que o primeiro, levou uma mão até a nuca do ruivo, segurando com delicadeza mas forçando-o a tombar um pouco a cabeça, tentando aprofundar a carícia. Seus lábios se encaixaram e o gênio ofegou ao sentir a língua do ariano empurrar-se contra a dele, travando uma luta para também ter o direito de desfrutar de sua boca.

Ficaram vários minutos abraçados, parados entre outros casais, incapazes de conciliar aquele beijo com a dança. A música parecia distante aos ouvidos de Mu. Era como se seu corpo só se desse conta daquele contato, aquele primeiro beijo que ele trocava com um completo estranho que, absurdamente, lhe parecia tão íntimo, agora...

Mu finalmente voltou a realidade quando foi empurrado com certa rudeza por outra pessoa, fazendo-o finalmente separar sua boca da do ruivo. Instintivamente, segurou o gênio em seus braços com firmeza, protegendo-o. Ia reclamar com o mal-educado quando notou que a música já havia mudado completamente de ritmo e todos dançavam efusivamente à volta deles agora.

O ruivo deixou escapar um riso nervoso. – Acho que os errados somos nós, parados aqui no meio...

Mu afastou uma mecha do cabelo falso, afastando a franja longa que cobria parcialmente os olhos azuis, e observou o outro demoradamente. – Sim... – Perguntava-se porque se sentia tão à vontade com aquele homem. Era como se um cosmo quente, delicado, o envolvesse e o acalmasse. Uma súbita desconfiança apoderou-se dele e não pôde evitar a pergunta. – Quem... quem é você? Eu o conheço?

Mas o ruivo virou-se, segurando-o pela mão. – Vem... – O rapaz puxou-o para fora da pista de dança, conduzindo-o até o reservado onde ele estivera sentado, antes de ir dançar com o moreno. O ruivo acomodou-se no centro do sofá que circulava a mesa, mas Mu sentou-se na ponta, ainda incomodado com a pergunta que fizera e que ficara sem resposta. Ia refazê-la, quando o gênio pousou sua mão delicada sobre a dele.

– O que faz aí? – O ruivo puxou-o delicadamente, enquanto alisava o tecido do sofá ao seu lado com a outra mão, deixando clara a sua intenção.

Mu encarou o outro durante algum tempo, indagando-se que tipo de demônio estaria escondido dentro daquele anjo. Vencido pelo olhar intenso do ruivo, Mu aninhou-se ao lado dele, abraçando-o. Retomaram o beijo ardente interrompido na pista de dança, as mãos do gênio se enroscando na franja do cabelo violeta, enquanto as de Mu acariciavam as laterais do abdômen definido vagarosamente. Beijaram-se durante algum tempo, seus lábios aprimorando seus movimentos, suas bocas se acostumando com o tato uma da outra, suas línguas se revezando para provar um ao outro, até que lhes faltasse a respiração.

Separaram-se em busca de ar. Ofegante, Mu apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do ruivo. Sentiu a mão delicada descer pelo seu pescoço, acariciando sua clavícula ligeiramente exposta pela abertura do gi, que havia afrouxado um pouco com seus movimentos. Deixou escapar um gemido abafado, ao sentir os dedos ágeis deslizarem para dentro do tecido, tocando sua pele sem pudor e abrindo mais ainda o pesado vestuário.

Mu levou sua boca até a orelha do ruivo, alcançando o lóbulo delicado e deparou-se com o brinco que o gênio usava. Contornou lentamente o aro prateado com a ponta da língua, para depois mordiscar a carne sensível com os dentes, provocando-o. O ruivo contorceu-se, ao ser beijado demoradamente no ouvido, e Mu deliciou-se com a reação do outro. Naquele jogo de sedução, ele também podia dar as cartas.

O gênio apoiou a cabeça sobre o encosto do sofá, deixando seu pescoço a mercê da boca afoita do samurai. Mu não economizou beijos naquela pele pálida, enquanto empurrava o rapaz contra o estofado com o seu corpo. Acariciou o tórax do estranho sob o colete, sua mão resvalando num mamilo enrijecido. O ariano apertou-o entre os dedos, fazendo com que o ruivo arqueasse as costas e gemesse alto.

Um aviso estalou no cérebro do ariano, indicando que o que eles estavam fazendo não era muito apropriado, mas Mu o ignorou solenemente. Nunca fora tão irresponsável, e sabia disso. E não se importava. A única coisa que importava era aquele corpo quente junto ao dele, aquela boca macia colada à sua e aquele perfume que o embriagava e o deixava louco. Seu sexo, rijo de tal forma que chegava a ser doloroso, o lembrava que ele era, acima de tudo, um homem.

Súbito, o ruivo levantou o pescoço, incomodado. Logo em seguida, Mu foi empurrado com delicadeza pelo outro homem, e observou com estranheza os olhos azuis, arregalados e demonstrando o que parecia ser espanto. – O que foi? – O ariano perguntou, já temendo alguma confusão.

– Você por acaso conhece alguém aqui na festa fantasiado de Zorro? – O gênio perguntou, totalmente sem graça, indicando alguém com a cabeça.

– Zorro...? – Mu demorou a entender o que o outro estava lhe perguntando. – Zorro! – Mu voltou rapidamente o rosto, deparando-se com Miro sentado bem na ponta do sofá, o queixo apoiado numa das mãos e a cara mais lavada do mundo. – Miro!

– Oi! – Miro abanou a mão, mas continuou a observá-los curiosamente. Seus olhos se fixaram no rosto do acompanhante de Mu, que desviou rapidamente o olhar, baixando a cabeça.

– Miro, seu... – Mu trincou os dentes, irritado. – O que você quer? – Mu então se lembrou que estava de carona com eles. – Você e o Kamus já vão?

– Nãããããããooooooo! – Miro respondeu, abanando a mão evasivamente. – Apenas vim ver se você precisava de alguma coisa.

O gênio se levantou, incomodado. – Com licença, eu... já volto.

– Não vá! – Mu segurou-o pelo pulso, temeroso de que ele o abandonasse.

– Eu volto... – O ruivo apertou delicadamente a mão do ariano e sorriu. – Só vou pegar algo para beber... Você quer?

– Não, eu... – Mu observou aborrecido o outro se afastar, para logo em seguida voltar-se irado para Miro. – Seu, seu... olha o que você fez! – Mu teve vontade de aplicar o Starlight Extinction no amigo e mandá-lo para o outro lado do mundo. Discretamente, alisou sua ereção latejante por baixo da mesa, mas teve certeza de que Miro desconfiou pela careta que ele havia feito.

– Calma aí, Mu! – Miro riu. – Ele disse que volta, não disse? Você não confia no seu taco, não?

– Mas ele... ele deve ter pensando que você tinha alguma coisa a ver comigo! – Mu rugiu.

– Imagina... aliás, onde você conseguiu essa coisinha delicada, hein? – Miro observou o ruivo. – Você vai rir do que eu vou lhe dizer, mas ele combina com você incrivelmente!

– Você acha? – Mu perguntou, incerto.

– Bem, depois de ver vocês se agarrando aí, eu tenho certeza! – Miro desviou-se do safanão que o ariano tentou lhe dar. – Ei, eu só estou aqui para te ajudar!

– Ajudar como? – Mu olhou para o rapaz bonito no bar, esperando para ser servido. – Você está me atrapalhando!

– Você trouxe seus documentos e dinheiro, certo? – O grego perguntou, e Mu assentiu com a cabeça. – Então, toma isso... – Miro estendeu a chave do carro para Mu, que ficou só olhando o objeto balançar a sua frente. – Pega logo! – Mu tomou-a rapidamente das mãos do Escorpião. - E isso... - Miro estendeu um guardanapo.

Mu olhou curioso o guardanapo rabiscado, notando a letra de Miro. Identificou os garranchos como sendo um endereço. – O quê...?

– É de um motel bem legal aqui perto... – Miro comentou, dando de ombros. – Tenho certeza de que vocês vão gostar! Só me prometa que volta às quatro pra pegar a gente!

– Miro! – Mu corou violentamente. – Eu não posso!

– Aff, quanta santidade! – Miro ficou exasperado. – Mu, deixa de ser antiquado e convide logo o rapaz para ir lá com você. Do jeito que vocês estão aqui, ele não vai dizer não!

– Mas Miro... - Mu ainda tentou argumentar, mas ao ver o ruivo caminhar em direção a mesa novamente, não teve tanta certeza se realmente não queria conhecer o motel.

– Vai, meu amigo. – Miro deu um tapinha nas costas do ariano, incentivando-o. – Já está mais do que na hora de você viver a sua vida...

Mu sentiu como se tivesse levado um soco no estômago, diante das palavras do outro cavaleiro. Fitou o tampo da mesa demoradamente, e sequer viu o amigo sair. Quando deu por si, o gênio já estava sentado ao seu lado e acariciava seu rosto.

– Algum problema? – O ruivo apoiou a palma da mão sobre a face de Mu, obrigando-o a encará-lo.

– Não... – Mu apenas fitou os olhos azuis atrás da máscara vermelha.

– Esse rapaz... você é amigo dele? – O ruivo perguntou, provando o coquetel colorido que havia comprado.

– Sim, dele e do namorado dele... - Mu respirou fundo, decidindo-se. – Você... Você não gostaria de ir para um lugar mais calmo?

O ruivo lambeu a ponta do canudinho e observou Mu com os olhos entreabertos. – Achei que você não fosse me pedir...

Mu levantou-se rapidamente, antes que pudesse se arrepender. – Então vamos! – O ariano estendeu a mão ao gênio, que a aceitou prontamente, e abriram caminho pela multidão, até alcançarem a saída.

Caminharam pela rua de mãos dadas, em silêncio. Apesar da noite quente, o gênio estremeceu, e Mu passou um dos braços pelas costas dele, numa tentativa vã de aquecê-lo. No fundo, ele sabia que não era frio. O rapaz estava tão nervoso quanto ele.

Finalmente chegaram ao carro. Mu abriu a porta, deixando que o ruivo se acomodasse, e assumiu o volante. Um clima tenso pairou no interior do veículo e Mu deu a partida, imaginando pela milésima vez se o que estava fazendo era certo.

Pelo canto dos olhos, Mu observou o perfil delicado do outro homem. Viu que ele mordia o lábio inferior e concluiu que, mesmo ansioso, ele ficava bonito.

– Nervoso? – Mu perguntou, sua voz saindo alta demais, devido ao fato de estar gritando até aquele momento para ser ouvido dentro da boate barulhenta.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça em negativa.

Mu respirou fundo. – Você se importa se formos... até...

O gênio o interrompeu com um gesto, e respondeu com uma voz rouca, também alta. – Eu quero estar com você. Não importa aonde.

– Certo. – Mu decidiu-se, diante da resposta do outro homem. Ligou o rádio do carro, e uma música suave os envolveu. Mu achou uma coincidência muito grande, mas parecia a mesma música que eles estiveram dançando.

Percorreram, calados, as ruas ainda movimentadas. Não foi difícil localizar o endereço dado por Miro. Mu escolheu uma suíte cara. Afinal, como quase nunca gastava a polpuda "mesada" que Saori destinava a cada um dos cavaleiros de Ouro e de Bronze, podia se dar a esse luxo. Mu não gostava de definir aquele dinheiro como salário. Odiava imaginar que era pago por sua dedicação e lealdade à Athena, mas desistira de discutir com a menina deusa – e também com alguns de seus colegas - há muito tempo.

Mu ficou extremamente abismado com o funcionamento do lugar. Sabia bem o que era um motel, mas ignorava completamente os seus mecanismos internos. Depois de guardar o carro na garagem do quarto, desligou-o e segurou o volante com força, sem coragem de encarar o outro homem. "O que estou fazendo? O que vou fazer? Eu quero realmente fazer isso?". Antes que obtivesse alguma resposta, o ruivo abriu a porta e desceu, apressado. Mu fitou o assento ao seu lado, agora vazio. "Não vou magoar ninguém com isso. Só posso machucar a mim mesmo. Mas isso é uma coisa que eu só vou descobrir se fizer."

Mu desceu do carro, e observou ao redor. Coçou a cabeça, e finalmente concluiu que deveria fechar a garagem. Depois de fazê-lo, foi até a porta, que o gênio já havia aberto. Observou o quarto na penumbra, notando vagamente a bela decoração. Muitos detalhes sensuais enfeitavam o lugar, e Mu notou um quadro bonito, onde um homem e uma mulher se enlaçavam. Sorriu diante daquilo.

Localizou-o na penumbra que envolvia o aposento, sentado sobre a cama enorme, os lençóis caprichosamente arrumados. O ruivo, virado de costas para a porta, pareceu não notar que era observado. As costas eretas e as mãos agarradas à beirada do colchão denotavam o seu nervosismo. Mu fechou a porta e caminhou devagar até a cama, sentando-se do lado oposto. Tocou a trança longa com a ponta dos dedos, e o ruivo finalmente virou-se para encará-lo.

– Ouça, se você mudou de idéia eu posso entender... – Mu começou, mas foi interrompido pelo rapaz, que lhe tapou os lábios delicadamente com a ponta dos dedos.

– Não! – O gênio virou-se para Mu, chegando mais perto e sentando-se ao lado dele. – Eu o quero muito e sei também que me deseja. – O ruivo deixou sua mão serpentear pelo pescoço de Mu e se embrenhar pela abertura do gi, afastando-o e descobrindo um de seus ombros. Os olhos azuis observaram avidamente a pele clara e mãos apressadas brigaram com o nó do hakama, tentando afrouxá-lo.

Mu apenas assistiu, enquanto o outro obtinha sucesso e retirava o seu gi de dentro do hakama, abrindo-o completamente e revelando seu tórax e abdômen. As mãos delicadas percorreram seu corpo, acariciando sua pele, apalpando cada músculo, desenhando o contorno de cada um deles. Observou o rosto delicado, tão perto do seu. Soltou a respiração que estivera segurando sem perceber, desde que aquela exploração começara. O ruivo terminou de retirar a vestimenta tradicional japonesa, deslizando-a pelos ombros do ariano, suas mãos tocando cada músculo dos braços trabalhados no processo. O gênio descartou o gi no chão, displicentemente.

Movido pela mesma necessidade do ruivo, Mu retirou-lhe o colete bordado, revelando mais daquela pele leitosa. O ariano retribuiu as carícias, deliciado com a pele macia e o corpo delicado do outro rapaz. O ruivo o empurrou de leve em direção a cabeceira da cama, e Mu atendeu o desejo dele, ajeitando os travesseiros e recostando-se neles.

O ruivo sentou-se sobre seu colo, e segurou-o pelo rosto com as duas mãos, colando seus lábios aos dele com certa impaciência. O ariano afastou sua insegurança e apenas se deixou levar pelas sensações que aquela boca quente lhe traziam. Sentindo-se mais confiante com relação ao que deveria fazer, retribuiu ao beijo de forma afoita, a inexperiência de seus atos já deixada de lado. Excitou-se com cada toque do outro e sentiu sua ereção, que havia desaparecido durante o percurso até o motel devido ao seu nervosismo, retornar. O ruivo pareceu notar também e moveu os quadris, devagar, deixando seu sexo deslizar sobre o de Mu algumas vezes, fazendo com que ambos gemessem. Mu imaginou como seria aquele contato, sem as roupas que ainda lhes restavam. Aproveitou para desenrolar a faixa que circulava a cintura esbelta do gênio e jogou-a longe.

Mu poderia beijar aquela boca doce por toda a noite, mas o estranho tinha outros planos. O ruivo passou a beijá-lo no rosto, traçando contornos molhados pela sua pele com a ponta da língua. Mu ofegou quando os lábios famintos desceram por seu pescoço e fecharam-se sobre seu pomo de adão, sugando-o com delicadeza. Ao sentir os dentes dele se fecharem com uma certa pressão na junção entre seu pescoço e ombro, o ariano cerrou os olhos com força, entre prazer e dor.

O jovem lambeu a marca dolorida e encarou Mu fixamente. O tibetano entreabriu os olhos, quando sentiu os dedos esbeltos tocarem seu rosto, as unhas longas resvalando na borda da máscara de veludo, como se desejassem retirá-la.

– Tão lindo... – O ruivo murmurou. – Você é lindo.

O rapaz fantasiado de gênio voltou a beijá-lo, dessa vez no outro ombro. O tibetano fechou os olhos novamente, tentando controlar as sensações que aquele estranho lhe provocava. Por que sentia aquilo? Por que se entregava aos caprichos dele, se em sua mente era a imagem daquele que amava que pairava? Por que se rendia aquele homem? Sentia-se mal por aquilo, mas não tinha coragem de parar com aquele doce delírio.

Os lábios do ruivo desceram sobre seu peito, as unhas riscando sua pele, acariciando um de seus mamilos. Mu sentiu o rosto queimar, sua respiração tornando-se mais difícil a cada investida do estranho. Num impulso, segurou a nuca do outro homem sob os cabelos falsos, pressionando o rosto dele contra o seu tórax. O ariano gemeu de prazer quando a língua atrevida contornou seu mamilo, umedecendo-o e deixando-o dolorido. O ruivo então sugou a carne sensível e Mu jogou a cabeça para trás, um grito impossível de ser contido escapando de sua garganta.

– Shaka!

Imediatamente, os movimentos do outro homem pararam. Mu respirou fundo, finalmente se dando conta do que ele havia dito. O tibetano mordeu o lábio inferior com força, ao sentir o calor da boca do outro abandonar seu tórax.

Ficaram naquela situação por algum tempo, até que Mu finalmente ergueu a cabeça e abriu os olhos para encarar o estranho. Deparou-se com os olhos azuis cristalinos, que demonstravam claramente confusão e espanto.

– Desculpe-me, eu... – Mu apoiou as mãos sobre o colchão, fazendo menção de se levantar, mas o ruivo não se mexeu e continuou sobre ele. – Acho melhor irmos embora...

– Quem é Shaka? – O estranho perguntou.

Mu engoliu em seco, ao ouvir o nome. – Ninguém.

O ruivo sorriu, para o espanto de Mu. – Não pode ser "ninguém". Não tente fugir. É a pessoa que você ama?

– Sim. – Mu disse sem rodeios. Seria melhor do que mentir. – É o homem que eu amo.

– E porque não está com ele?

– Eu... – Mu desviou o olhar. – Ele não me ama.

– Oh... Entendo. – O ruivo obrigou Mu a erguer o rosto e a encará-lo. – Ele foi tão cruel assim com você? Ele lhe disse que não o amava?

Mu começou a ficar desconfortável com o interrogatório. – Não, ele nunca me disse nada, eu nunca disse nada a ele. Ele não pode me amar, não pode amar ninguém, simples assim! Me deixe ir, agora!

– Não! – O jovem foi enfático e Mu o olhou de forma interrogativa. – Eu posso amar você...

– Não, você não pode. – Mu respondeu, de forma seca.

– Como pode saber? – O ruivo acariciou o rosto de Mu, sem desviar seus olhos dos dele. – Por que se acha tão indigno de ser amado por outra pessoa?

– Eu não me acho indigno de nada, só não posso ter aquele que eu amo! – Mu tentou erguer-se novamente, mas o ruivo o fixou à cama com seus quadris e pernas. – E não acho justo estar aqui com você, enquanto o tenho em meu pensamento.

O gênio olhou-o, pensativo. – Como pode saber que ele não o ama, se nunca lhe disse nada?

– Ele não me ama... – Mu baixou os olhos. – Ele me vê apenas como um bom amigo, aliás, seu único amigo. Se eu lhe disser que o amo, ele vai desistir até mesmo dessa amizade. Não posso lhe negar isso.

O ruivo sacudiu o rosto de Mu de leve, obrigando-o a olhá-lo. – Você é um tolo, sabia? – O gênio murmurou. – Por que abdica da sua felicidade em troca do conforto dos outros?

– Por que eu sou assim. Aliás, eu nem sei porque estou conversando isso com você! – Mu tentou levantar-se mais uma vez. – Me deixe ir, eu levo você de volta a boate e esquecemos tudo isso...

– Não! Não vou deixar você ir embora tão fácil assim, Mu. – O ruivo espalmou as mãos no tórax do ariano, obrigando-o a debruçar-se sobre os travesseiros novamente. – Como você pode ser tão distraído? – O rapaz riu suavemente. – Não vê que, ao ter medo dos seus sentimentos, só perdeu tempo e chances preciosas de ser feliz?

– Não posso mudar isso. – Mu retrucou. – Infelizmente, nem tudo nessa vida é como desejamos.

– Mas um gênio pode aparecer e realizar alguns desejos impossíveis... – O estranho debruçou-se sobre Mu novamente, beijando-o delicadamente nos lábios. – É só você pedir...

O gênio voltou a acariciá-lo, seus dedos resvalando pelo seu abdômen e puxando o hakama para baixo. Aquele simples toque quase fez o ariano desistir das suas convicções. Quase. - Você não pode me dar o que eu mais quero...

Quando o gênio ergueu-se e saiu da cama, Mu sentiu um misto de alívio e frustração. Finalmente ele havia entendido. Entretanto, antes que ele pudesse se levantar, o ruivo terminou de se despir, e sentou-se novamente à frente de Mu, totalmente nu, os pés sobre o colchão e as pernas entreabertas. Sem desviar os olhos dos do ariano, levou uma das mãos à sua própria ereção e começou a se acariciar devagar. – Vai negar que me deseja? – Provocou, com voz rouca.

A respiração de Mu, já quase que totalmente restabelecida, tornou-se débil novamente. Os olhos do tibetano acompanharam, como que hipnotizados, os movimentos daquela mão, os dedos envolvendo firmemente o membro pulsante que implorava por alívio, as coxas trabalhadas se separando um pouco mais para lhe dar uma visão melhor.

Mu avançou pela cama até o outro homem. – Não posso negar. - Sua mão retirou a dele com firmeza e a manteve presa. O ariano deslizou sua mão pelo abdômen liso do ruivo, descendo devagar até sua virilha. Mu deixou seus dedos se enroscarem nos pêlos claros, loiríssimos.

"Loiros..." Mu observou por algum tempo aquilo, fascinado. Finalmente, encarou o estranho. "Loiro"

Mu viu o falso ruivo se remexer, ansioso, como se esperasse por alguma coisa. O tibetano se debruçou sobre ele, e segurou o queixo do gênio com a ponta dos dedos, erguendo-o de leve, analisando-o. Deslizou a mão pela face bem feita, pelo nariz fino e delicado... Seus dedos buscaram, astutos, a linha dos cabelos próxima às têmporas do outro homem, infiltrando-se sob a máscara e a peruca ruiva, e retirando uma mecha de cabelo tão loiro quanto os da virilha.

O outro permaneceu impassível. Mu finalmente sorriu. O ariano passou seus dedos pelos lábios macios do outro homem, forçando-o gentilmente a entreabri-los. O falso ruivo acabou retribuindo-lhe o sorriso e Mu fechou a distância entre eles, beijando-o apaixonadamente.

Mu separou seus lábios dos do gênio apenas o suficiente para poder falar. – Por quê? – Voltou a beijá-lo, provando cada recanto daquela boca quente.

Assim que conseguiu uma chance, o ruivo respondeu. – Por que eu o queria para mim... – O rapaz suspirou, sentindo os lábios quentes e úmidos de Mu percorrerem sua face e baixando até seu pescoço. – Você não percebeu... Então eu vim até você...

Mu sorriu de leve, sua voz saindo abafada junto à pele cheirando a sândalo do outro homem. – Assim?

O ruivo deixou escapar um risinho, enquanto acariciava as costas nuas de Mu. – Não achei que demoraria tanto...

Mu resmungou, interrompendo o rapaz. – Arianos podem ser bem distraídos, você sabe...

– Já descobri. – O ruivo desvencilhou-se do tibetano e deitou-se, ajeitando um dos travesseiros sob a cabeça. – Desfaça-se logo dessa calça... Eu quero ver você nu... – O gênio observou languidamente o corpo do outro com seus olhos azuis que se destacavam mais ainda com a máscara vermelha.

Mu fez o que o falso ruivo lhe pediu. Levantou-se, retirando rapidamente a roupa pesada e as meias. Deleitou-se com aquele corpo bem delineado, delicado, estendido na cama enorme. Ele era perfeito. Seus olhos voltaram a se encontrar com os do gênio, que lhe sorriu.

– Gosta do que vê? – Perguntou, de forma sensual.

Mu deitou-se junto a ele na cama. – Muito. – Suas mãos tocaram os pulsos do gênio, ainda cobertos pelos pesados braceletes. O ariano observou-os com curiosidade. – Mantê-los significa que você tem que me obedecer?

O ruivo balançou a cabeça, assentindo. – Sim... amo.

Mu sorriu. – Então não vou deixar você os tirar. – O ariano deitou-se sobre o outro rapaz, cobrindo o corpo dele com o seu. Deixou sua ereção roçar contra a do ruivo, que entreabriu as pernas, num convite mudo.

– Você não faz idéia... – Mu distribuiu beijos afoitos pelo pescoço e ombros do gênio, enquanto suas mãos acariciavam a pele sensível do interior das coxas do jovem, erguendo-as um pouco em busca de uma posição mais prazerosa. - ... de como eu o quero.

O falso ruivo ofegou, diante do contato íntimo e também pelas palavras de desejo do outro. – Então me faça seu...

O ariano desceu seus lábios curiosos até um dos mamilos eretos, lambendo-o devagar, apreciando o gosto doce daquela pele. – Quero você... todo. – Mu mordiscou a carne sensível, enquanto envolvia com uma das mãos ao sexo do rapaz, conseguindo um gemido alto como resposta a suas carícias. Confiante, passou a beijar o abdômen reto do gênio, sua língua brincando com o umbigo bem feito, enquanto sua mão continuava a afagar o membro pulsante do ruivo. Agora que sabia, não precisava mais ter medo nem vergonha do que estava fazendo.

Seus lábios finalmente alcançaram o que ele mais desejava. Lambeu a ponta macia da ereção do outro, limpando o líquido salgado que já se acumulava ali. O ruivo projetou os quadris para cima, instintivamente, fazendo com que Mu recuasse, incerto, sem saber bem como proceder. Finalmente decidido a fazer o que tinha vontade, o ariano segurou a base do sexo do gênio com uma das mãos e levou-o em sua boca.

O outro homem firmou seus dedos longos na nuca descoberta de Mu, trazendo-o para mais perto da sua virilha, sua respiração rota indicando a intensidade do seu desejo. – Quente... tão quente! – O ruivo gritou, quando Mu, vencendo o desconforto, desceu mais seus lábios sobre o membro latejante.

Mu continuou com sua carícia íntima durante algum tempo, tentando aprimorar seus movimentos e temeroso em ferir o companheiro. Levou a outra mão a sua própria ereção, acariciando-a com firmeza, incapaz de se negligenciá-la por mais tempo. Fitou o rosto do outro homem, extasiado com o prazer estampado nele. Apesar disso, sua imperícia o incomodava e ele tinha medo de não conseguir se controlar e acabar atingindo o clímax antes do ruivo. Deixou a ereção quente deslizar da sua boca, um gemido de protesto imediatamente escapando dos lábios luxuriosos do gênio.

– Não me torture! – O ruivo reclamou.

Mu apoiou a mão sobre o abdômen do parceiro, acariciando-o com movimentos circulares. – Não vou... – O ariano deslizou seu corpo sobre o do gênio, aproximando seu rosto do dele, e beijou-o na boca novamente. – Só não consigo mais esperar... – Mordeu o lábio inferior do ruivo, puxando-o delicadamente. - ... para estar dentro de você...

O gênio estremeceu sob ele, seu rosto corando violentamente, em parte pela vergonha e em parte pelo prazer que sentiu diante do aviso do companheiro, que não demoraria a ser cumprido.

Mu rolou pela cama, pesaroso em se separar daquele corpo quente, mas consciente do que deveria fazer. Estendeu o braço, alcançando a mesa de cabeceira e tateando cuidadosamente entre os produtos dispostos sobre ela, até que seus dedos se fecharam sobre o que ele procurava. Trouxe a bisnaga perto dos olhos, tentando ler na meia luz em que o quarto se encontrava as indicações estampadas nela.

– Achou? – O ruivo indagou, espreguiçando-se na cama.

– Sim... – Mu girou a tampinha, abrindo o tubo de lubrificante. Mais uma coisa nova que ele teria que lidar. Sem graça, apertou a bisnaga, deixando um pouco do produto escorrer em seus dedos.

Notando o desconforto de Mu, o ruivo se sentou, tirando o lubrificante das mãos do ariano. – Eu faço isso para você... Sente-se.

– Mas... – Mu tentou retrucar, envergonhado, mas acabou fazendo o que lhe havia sido pedido. Concluiu que o outro era bem mais desinibido do que ele.

O gênio colocou uma quantidade generosa na mão, e levou-a a ereção de Mu, espalhando o gel. Os dedos longos do ruivo deslizaram pelo membro ereto a princípio com hesitação, Mu reparou, mas logo os movimentos se tornaram mais maliciosos, os toques mais precisos e confiantes sobre a pele lubrificada. O ariano tragou duro quando o ruivo circulou a ponta do seu sexo com o polegar, provocando-o.

– Não... não faça isso... – Mu mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando se controlar.

Dando-se por satisfeito, o ruivo finalmente o liberou. Respirando com dificuldade, Mu voltou-se novamente para a mesa de cabeceira, para pegar preservativos, mas a mão do gênio sobre o seu braço o impediu.

– Não precisa, eu... – Mu observou encantado o rubor tomar conta não só do pouco do rosto alvo que ele podia ver, mas também do pescoço esbelto. – Eu nunca estive com ninguém...

Mu não pôde conter um sorriso diante da declaração do companheiro. – Eu sei... - Segurou as faces coradas com ambas as mãos, e beijou-o ternamente nos lábios. – Eu já percebi que você é virgem.

O ruivo fez menção de dizer algo, mas desistiu.

Baixando as mãos até a cintura esbelta do outro rapaz, Mu o trouxe para mais perto de si. – Eu também sou... – O ariano sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido, fazendo o ruivo estremecer. Com delicadeza, empurrou o corpo bonito, fazendo-o recostar-se sobre o colchão novamente. Mu beijou languidamente a parte interior de uma das coxas firmes, obrigando o ruivo a entreabrir mais as pernas. Deixou os dedos, ainda molhados com o lubrificante, sondarem a entrada apertada do companheiro.

O ruivo gemeu, e apoiou uma das faces contra o travesseiro. Mu observou cada reação do outro homem, o perfil delicado, os olhos cerrados e os lábios ligeiramente separados, a respiração agitada... Com cuidado, o ariano escorregou um dedo dentro daquele corpo quente. O gênio levou umas das mãos à boca, mordendo os nós dos dedos, numa tentativa de conter seus gemidos, mas quando Mu investiu mais fundo, deixou escapar um grito alto, expressando desconforto e prazer.

Sem hesitar, Mu levou a ereção do ruivo em sua boca novamente, sugando-a com prazer, apesar da falta de habilidade. O gênio ergueu os quadris, e o ariano juntou outro dedo a exploração. Mu sabia bem pouco a respeito de sexo, mas tinha pleno conhecimento da anatomia humana e sabia que o parceiro precisava daquela preliminar, caso contrário, sairia machucado da relação.

O ruivo ofegava a cada investida e Mu sentiu que aos poucos o corpo dele relaxava ao redor dos seus dedos. – Por favor... – O gênio suplicou, sua voz rouca de desejo. - Não me faça esperar mais!

Mu deixou ir o sexo do ruivo de sua boca, ao mesmo tempo em que retirara seus dedos. Deitou-se sobre o rapaz, e este ergueu os quadris, envolvendo a cintura do ariano com suas pernas esbeltas. Suas bocas se encontraram mais uma vez, enquanto Mu penetrava o corpo quente do outro homem com cuidado. O gênio ofegou, interrompendo o beijo. Mu observou-o morder os lábios, numa expressão que demonstrava dor e deleite.

Seu. Ele era seu. Mu quase não podia acreditar que o tinha ali, junto dele, o envolvendo com sua carne macia. Entrelaçou seus dedos aos do outro homem, mantendo-se apoiado à cama com esta mão, enquanto levava a outra à ereção latejante do ruivo. Acariciou a ponta com cuidado, sentindo seus dedos umedecerem com a estimulação, ao mesmo tempo em que se empurrava mais contra o ruivo.

O gênio aos poucos foi relaxando, abrindo seu corpo para Mu e facilitando os movimentos do ariano. Logo eles se moviam com mais desenvoltura, e o falso ruivo uniu seus gemidos lascivos aos do companheiro. Mu procurava manter um ritmo lento para não machucar o outro homem, mas a cada investida ficava mais difícil se controlar, principalmente diante das demonstrações desinibidas de prazer do companheiro.

Incapaz de se conter, o ruivo fincou suas unhas contra as costas do ariano e gritou, levando Mu a acreditar que provavelmente seu sexo havia tocado a mancha sensível no interior do corpo do rapaz. Passou a massagear o membro do gênio com movimentos mais rápidos, levando-o a arquear o corpo, suas costas saindo completamente da cama.

Mu liberou a ereção do parceiro e curvou-se mais sobre ele, ansiando por maior contato entre seus corpos. Seu abdômen comprimiu o sexo latejante do ruivo e ele ondulou os quadris, friccionando-os contra os dele, fazendo-o gemer longamente.

Num gesto afoito, o ruivo ergueu uma das mãos até o rosto do ariano, arrancando sem qualquer cuidado a máscara que Mu ainda usava, enroscando-a no rabo de cavalo e soltando parte dos cabelos lavanda, as mechas longas emoldurando o rosto claro do tibetano. Os dedos ágeis do gênio escovaram com delicadeza os pontos na testa do companheiro, arrancando dele um gemido abafado.

Mu apertou os olhos, sentindo a pele sensível queimar com o toque inesperado. Somente ele poderia tocá-lo daquela forma tão íntima. Retirou-se e voltou a se enterrar naquele corpo quente várias vezes, sentindo um prazer que jamais imaginou, nem mesmo em seus sonhos mais libidinosos. Seus gemidos se misturavam aos do falso ruivo, seu amante agora. Repetiu o gesto do gênio, retirando daquele rosto perfeito a máscara que o impedia de ver toda aquela beleza.

O tibetano beijou os ombros, pescoço e tudo que ele pudesse alcançar daquela pele de alabastro sob ele. O gênio segurou Mu pela nuca, seus dedos se enterrando em seus cabelos, tentando desatar completamente a tira que os prendia, enquanto suas pernas envolviam com mais força a cintura do ariano, trazendo-o mais fundo e incentivando-o a se mover mais rápido.

Mu mordeu os lábios com força, tentando se controlar, desejando que o ato durasse mais tempo, mas sentindo-se fracassar em seu intento. Empurrou com mais força contra o corpo suado debaixo dele, sentindo a tensão acumular em seu baixo ventre. Seus cabelos, agora completamente soltos, caíam por sobre seu rosto a cada movimento, e acariciavam o ombro claro do outro homem.

– Eu... Não posso mais... – Mu ofegou, pleiteando de seu companheiro o direito para terminar o ato. O ruivo contorceu-se sob ele, sua mão livre agarrando o lençol a ponto de quase rasgá-lo.

– Então... deixe ir... – O gênio apertou com mais força os dedos do ariano, enroscados aos seus. – Eu... também... - Um espasmo percorreu o corpo do ruivo, que finalmente atingiu o clímax, seu sêmen quente jorrando entre seus corpos suados. Mu cobriu a boca úmida do companheiro com a sua, abafando seus gemidos altos. Sentiu os músculos internos do ruivo o apertarem, e foi o suficiente para fazê-lo explodir dentro daquele corpo que ele desejava tanto.

Sem poder mais se manter naquela posição, Mu desabou sobre o ruivo, que o envolveu em um abraço. Tomou fôlego entre os cabelos falsos, parcialmente livres da trança frouxa, enquanto o outro acariciava suas costas com mãos trêmulas. O ariano ergueu-se com dificuldade nos cotovelos, seu corpo ainda exausto devido à enxurrada de emoções e sensações pela qual havia passado.

Seus olhos verdes encontraram-se com os azuis, agora completamente livres da máscara. Com um gesto cuidadoso, Mu retirou a peruca do amante, que o ajudou, erguendo um pouco a cabeça. O ariano soltou as mechas longas, seus dedos deslizando por elas carinhosamente, até que o cabelo estivesse completamente livre.

– Melhor assim... – Mu sussurrou, acariciando com os polegares com as faces ainda rosadas do companheiro, que sorriu, feliz.

– Sim... – O gênio empurrou Mu gentilmente, obrigando-o a se deitar de costas sobre o colchão, e deitou-se sobre ele, apoiando a cabeça manhosamente sobre o tórax do tibetano.

Mu enlaçou os ombros do falso ruivo, trazendo-o para mais perto de si. – Sono? – O outro homem balançou a cabeça em negativa, suspirando, enquanto Mu alisava o cabelo bonito.

– Não... – O gênio alisou o tórax do ariano com sua mão esguia. – Queria passar a noite aqui com você... Podemos? Não quero voltar para aquela boate barulhenta.

– Bem... – Mu achou graça da manha do amante e acolheu-o mais em seu abraço. – Ainda é cedo. Podemos ficar mais algumas horas...

– Que bom... – O gênio depositou um beijo lânguido sobre a pele quente do ariano.

– x –

Mu beijou preguiçosamente o topo da cabeça do falso ruivo, despertando-o do seu cochilo. – Precisamos ir...

O gênio bocejou e virou-se, apoiando o queixo no tórax do ariano e encarando-o com seus olhos preguiçosos. – Sim, precisamos. Devem estar me esperando, ainda.

– A mim também, afinal, estou com o carro... - Mu riu, ao imaginar o descontentamento de Miro e Kamus pelo seu atraso. – Vou ouvir muita reclamação por sua causa, hoje...

– Eu sei... – O rapaz apoiou-se em um cotovelo e ficou sério. – Arrepende-se?

Mu ergueu-se também, e observou o outro com carinho. – Como você pode me perguntar isso? Eu já lhe disse que eu t--

O loiro levou rapidamente a mão aos lábios de Mu, calando-o. – Shhhhhh... – Com uma piscadela, o gênio saiu da cama, seus cabelos verdadeiros, longos, balançando livremente ao redor de seu corpo esbelto. – E eu já lhe respondi que eu posso, sim.

Mu observou-o ir até o banheiro, e cobriu o rosto com o travesseiro, feliz como um adolescente.

– x –

Mu estacionou o carro quase na frente da boate, que àquela hora da madrugada já estava quase vazia. Sentiu-se um pouco culpado ao ver Kamus e Miro do outro lado da calçada, junto de Afrodite e Máscara, todos devorando lanches. Não pôde evitar um sorriso, ao imaginar que muito provavelmente os dentes postiços de Kamus já haviam ido embora há muito tempo. Certamente Miro os havia engolido...

O ruivo sorriu também, enquanto colocava sua máscara novamente, amarrando-a sob os cabelos falsos. – Estranho, não?

– Sim. – Mu concordou. Ambos saíram do carro e Miro cutucou Kamus, mostrando o ariano e seu acompanhante com a cabeça. Afrodite, ao vê-los, quase engasgou com o lanche, e foi acudido prontamente pelo namorado.

– Até que enfim, hein? – Miro gritou, apontando para o relógio de pulso e quase derrubando o molho do lanche na capa de Kamus, com o movimento. – Eu te falei as quatro, seu safado!

Mu contornou o carro, sem responder, e juntou-se ao ruivo na calçada. Encararam-se durante algum tempo, sem saber muito bem o que fazer.

– Venha cá... – O gênio o puxou pela mão e abraçou-o carinhosamente. Mu envolveu a cintura delicada com os braços, cobrindo a pele exposta do ruivo com as mangas largas do seu gi. Beijaram-se com ardor, não se importando com os olhos voltados para eles.

– Como é que é? – Mu ouviu Miro gritar do outro lado da rua e interrompeu o beijo.

– Tem certeza de que não quer que eu te acompanhe até a sua casa? – Mu perguntou, seus olhos fitando diretamente os azuis.

– Não precisa... – O ruivo acariciou o rosto alvo de Mu. – Eu vou com eles.

Seus lábios se encontraram mais uma vez, até que o gênio se desvencilhou dos braços de Mu, a contra gosto. – Boa noite...

– Boa noite. – Mu debruçou-se sobre o teto do carro, e observou o homem bonito atravessar a rua, ao encontro dos amigos.

Depois de algum tempo, Miro e Kamus fizeram o caminho inverso.

– Eu-não-acredito-nisso. – Miro comentou, incrédulo. – Como eu não percebi antes?

Mu abriu a porta do carro e assumiu o posto de motorista outra vez, constrangido. – Vamos embora! Achei que você estivesse com pressa!

Kamus sentou-se no banco do passageiro, e Miro entrou atrás, ainda abismado. – Mas-eu-não-me-conformo.

– Não dê trela a ele, Mu. – Kamus cruzou os braços, e fechou os olhos, sorrindo ligeiramente. – Logo passa...

Mu ligou o carro e eles partiram.

– x –

Mu bocejou, cansado. Agora entendia porque todos acordavam tão tarde e tão indispostos quando iam à cidade se divertir. Não era fácil acordar com pique, depois de dormir tão pouco.

De onde estava, podia ver o local de treinamento dos aprendizes, vazio naquela manhã de domingo.

Mu estava cogitando se deveria descer ou não para almoçar com os outros cavaleiros. Definitivamente não era só a preguiça que o fazia apreciar mais a opção de fazer algo para comer em seu próprio templo e ficar sozinho.

Apoiou as costas contra uma pilastra, e suspirou. Foi quando ouviu passos vindos da outra entrada de seu templo. Não precisou olhar para saber quem era.

– Bom dia, Shaka. – Cumprimentou o amigo, formalmente.

– Bom dia, Mu. – Shaka retribuiu do mesmo modo, parando ao lado de Mu, e olhando na mesma direção que ele.

Mu observou o loiro com o canto dos olhos, sorrateiramente. – Você parece péssimo. Não dormiu direito? Não me diga que passou a noite toda tentando alcançar o Nirvana, novamente...

– Mais ou menos isso. – Shaka respondeu, evasivo. – Você também não me parece bem. Como foi a festa à fantasia, ontem?

– A festa... – Mu olhou o céu, distraído. – Quem lhe disse que eu ia?

– Afrodite, é claro.

– É claro. – Mu repetiu, distraído. Finalmente encarou Shaka, que, como de costume, encontrava-se com os olhos fechados. – A festa estava... boa.

– Boa? – Shaka ergueu as sobrancelhas. – Não se divertiu?

– Sim, eu me diverti muito, mas... – Mu fez uma pausa, escolhendo as palavras. – Poderia ter sido melhor, se a companhia fosse outra.

– Entendo... - Shaka sorriu e abriu os olhos, revelando suas belas íris azuis. – Infelizmente, nem tudo nessa vida é como desejamos.

– É verdade. – Mu assentiu, virando-se e enfrentando o cavaleiro de Virgem. - Mas um gênio pode aparecer e realizar alguns desejos impossíveis...

Shaka aproximou-se mais do tibetano e beijou-o nos lábios, com delicadeza. – É só você pedir... O que está esperando?

Mu envolveu Shaka em seus braços. – Pedir o quê? Não desejo mais nada...

_**Fim**_

_**Comentários da autora:**_

_E-lê-lê, já estou até vendo a enxurrada de reviews me mandando as favas por causa dessa história! (risos) Gente, tem que ter uma certa dosa de boa vontade para ler essa... u.u_

_Essa fic é mais velha – pelo menos em sua concepção – do que Presente de Grego. Aliás, Presente de grego foi uma cria dessa, a idéia do engodo, e tudo mais. Eu a fiz tentando esquecer a idéia original, mas ela continuou me assombrando mesmo depois de tanto tempo. Além disso, eu estava morrendo de vontade de escrever cenas banais, do cotidiano mesmo, com os dois, mas não estava a fim de fazer U.A. ..._

_Não vou comentar muito, não, uma porque não pode, outra porque não devo. A idéia era provocar quem lia, imaginando o quanto de dubiedade havia em cada frase trocada entre eles, em cada gesto, e em cada detalhe. E, ao mesmo tempo, deixar tudo no ar, através de algumas omissões, e alguns lapsos (O Shaka ter chamado o Mu pelo nome no meio da conversa não foi falta de atenção minha, não). Mesmo que todo mundo tenha adivinhado desde o começo que era o Shaka. É claro. Porque essa é uma fic da Bélier. E ela só escreve com Mu e Shaka._

_Putz, essa fic estava manjada desde o começo. (risos) Eu tinha que tê-la escrito logo no início de "carreira", mesmo!_

"_Por quê ruivo de trança?" Porque eu lembrei do Duo, de Gundam. "Por quê gênio?" Porque eu queria uma roupa bem sensual. Qualquer outra pergunta que aparecer, eu respondo no meu blog, mas só em agosto._

_Meus sinceros agradecimentos a Madame Verlaine, que revisou esta fic! Valeu mais uma vez, amiga..._

_Já que não posso colocar a música, vou pelo menos comentar... Escrevi quase toda a cena da dança, até quando eles saem de carro, ouvindo Home, Do Michael Bublè. Milagre, Bélier ouvindo música cantada por homem! (Isto é raro, mesmo) Já para a cena do lemon, eu ouvi sem parar Silence, da Sarah McLachlan (sempre ela). É uma música muito romântica, mas é ao mesmo tempo muito sensual, caiu direitinho para a cena que eu queria fazer. Estranhamente, tem canto gregoriano. Aff, como é que uma música com canto gregoriano pode ser sexy? Sei lá, Eden também é._

_Beijos!_

_Bélier_


End file.
